The Business Deal
by phantomalphawolf
Summary: Clary and Jace are happily engaged, or so she thinks. What if she finds out Jace's secret that could ruin their relationship? Short story filled with clace fluff and heartache. Please give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

Clary was startled awake as a sharp cold breeze made its way through the slid open door blowing the curtains along with it. She slowly opened her eyes blinking away the drowsiness as she noticed the missing presence of the man beside her. Gathering the sheets with her as she sat up to look for the missing man, she spotted him standing on the deck. Throwing her legs over the bed quietly, she bent down and picked up the oversized burgundy button down shirt, thrown on top of a messy pile of clothes. She was surprised all their clothes managed to make it in one pile instead of a randomly thrown all-around-the-room pattern they usually do, especially considering the night they had before or morning, she really didn't know. Clary took small quiet footsteps along the shiny wooden floors, the sounds of the waves rushing to shore and the whistling breeze overpowering the squeaking of the wood. She stood right behind him, admiring the fine lines of muscle sculpted along his back and the smooth edges of his arms stretched along the railing in front of him, the black ink in his forearm noticeable even in the dark of night. He wore nothing but a pair of boxer briefs and somewhere in her naughty mind she admired his firm butt. Even from the back he looked like a model but she knew the front was a view with triple the beauty. Jace tensed at first before immediately relaxing when she slowly wrapped her arms along his hard stomach and burying her face between his shoulder blades.

"Hey angel, why are you up?" he asked as he slowly covered her arms with his.

"The breeze," she replied simply along with a shrug.

"Sorry love, I didn't think of it." He stepped out her arms and pulled her along with him tucking her in his shoulder as he led them to the couch. Jace quickly clicked on the button to turn on the outdoor fireplace. The immediate blow of fire to light up the wood settled inside, gave an immediate heat to a shivering Clary. He lay on the back of the couch positioning Clary on his side right next to the fire as he covered them with a blanket. After tucking in the blanket around them, especially Clary, he gently pressed his lips to her temple.

"Sorry I woke you"

"It's okay, besides I love waiting for sunrise with you. Why did you wake up anyways?"

"Just a bad dream," he replied simply though he knew it's far worse than that. It's a dream of what could be his future. A dream that could happen and could separate him from the girl he loves the most, the girl lying in his arms at the moment. She couldn't know and he wouldn't let her. The guilt slowly killed him inside but the fear of losing her tortured him more.

"What was it about?"

"You."

"Me?" Clary immediately lifted her and propped herself on his chest to look him in the eyes.

"Losing you." Jace stared into her deep green eyes as he took a deep breath.

"You'll never lose me Jace, you know that," she whispered back as she slowly brushed her finger along his cheek.

"I don't know, you could decide to accept your father's offer to take over Morgenstern Corp and move to New York." He knew she wouldn't accept the offer. She blatantly laughed in her father's face when he asked. Jonathan would gladly accept to take over the company but he insisted they ask Clary first. He may have been born first but he loved his sister so much he'd always give her the first choice. It was useless as Clary, daughter of the CEO of a multibillion company, was content in painting in her rooftop studio in LA then sending them to her art gallery in New York. Art collectors around the world praised her paintings, they were beautiful and he wasn't being biased about it at all, even galleries in Paris started asking for some of her pieces. Yet she never kept the earnings to herself. Each payment for her pieces was immediately sent to different charities she constantly donated to. Her shares in the company's stock funded for her life expenses, not that she even lived luxuriously.

"Oh please! You know I'd never do that. I'd rather stick to my paints and brushes in my studio. Besides we both know who the businessman is in this relationship Mr. future-CEO of Herondale Industries." There was one good thing about being forced to learn Business Ed and that was meeting Jace. Her parents approved of her and Jonathan's decisions to choose whatever major they wanted but they still required them to learn how to run a company. For Jonathan it was no big deal as he already wanted to follow in his father's footsteps of running the company. For her, it was a whole different level as she had to endure boring classes of something she had no interest in. Then their parents decided to give them hands on experience thus sending them to different companies owned by their friends to learn the different techniques of handling a company. Herondale Industries along with Morgenstern Corp, Lightwood Enterprise, and Verlac Inc all formed a group "The Circle" as they called it to work together. Each company was in great partnership with each other and ran smoothly together. Herondale Industries was her last place to learn and she did not look forward to it whatsoever, hearing stories of their player son. She hated him at first, that much was obvious to anyone really, but somehow Jace with his sarcastic and conceited persona wormed his way to her heart. To anyone he was cold and distant, conceited and rude but to her he was warm and sweet, loving and protective. It was a side she saw up close, the other half to his whole personality. The whole personality that convinced her to move to California and of course his beauty just a cherry on top. Staring into his eyes now all she was love and care all directed for her.

"I love you. You know that right?" he tenderly asked as he cupped her face.

"And I love you," she replied as she leaned up sealing their words with a kiss. He squeezed her in his arms tighter as they both lay there just in time to witness the sun rise over the ocean. It only lasted a few minutes, enough time for her to slumber back to sleep. After all, Jace did tire her out completely a mere few hours ago, not to mention she just simply hated mornings. Clary barely felt herself being lifted into strong comfortable arms and gently being laid down on the bed but it was enough for her to sense him. It was enough for her to crave his presence for her to tug on his wrist as he made a move to leave the bed. "Stay with me please. I just want to be in your arms a little longer."

"Of course Clary." He could never say no to her pleas. He was usually up by sunrise, it was how his body worked, but for her he'd do anything. Settling himself under the covers he scooped her in his arms tugging her back to his chest. She laced her fingers through his hand as he nuzzled his face into her hair, smelling completely of strawberries. "You know I'd do anything for you."

It was almost noon when she woke again and to her disappointment the man next to her was gone once again. She vaguely heard the doorbell ring before going out in search for her fiancé. She barely remembered they were hosting the game today as she found Jace standing by the door dressed in only a pair of sweatpants, talking to the delivery guy.

Jace has encountered many gorgeous women in his life, but none can compare to Clary. Just the sight of her standing in the kitchen in nothing but his shirt all crumpled up from the sleep along with her tangled hair and red sleep etched face still made his heart stump. His mouth curled up into a smile as he made his way to her.

"Good morning!"

Jace laughed as he pulled her in his arms kissing her "I'm pretty sure it's good afternoon now love. Go get ready the guys will be here soon. I'll just put the food away and join you the shower."

"Who says I want you to join me in the shower?" she giggled at his presumptuousness but who was she kidding, she'd love for him to join her.

"Oh love, we're already getting married. There's no need to play hard to get. We both know you'll want all of this anytime any day." She laughed loudly walking away, as he winked at her with that smirk on his face.

"Izzy! I can't believe you bailed on us now I'm the only girl here left with all the guys."

"Sorry I had to fly to Paris last minute; there was something that went wrong in the setup for the fashion show. Besides honey, I'm sure it's just the usual people and if there's someone new Jace will beat them to a pulp just for staring at you."

"You better hope there won't be any beating today! Okay I gotta go I hear people coming in talk to you soon!

It turns out she really was worried for nothing. Their get together only included Jace's normal gang of friends Alec, Simon, Jordan, Sebastian, and Alec's boyfriend Magnus. She never watched football much, until she met Jace. Having played football in high school, watching the superbowl was a must for him. Knowing how much he loves the game, she stopped Jace from going to the kitchen to get more food and volunteered instead. She can hear the boys' shouts as someone apparently made a touchdown intensifying their bets. Jace was winning and he tended to show off, not a good comparison with Sebastian, who was losing and gets butt hurt quite easily if she was being honest. Frankly she didn't know why Sebastian was there at all. He never quite got along with anyone else especially Jace. Apparently they've been rivals during their high school football years and rivals in academics during college. As she made her way to the living room she overheard "it can't be as worse as making a bet to make a girl fall in love with you right Jordan?"

"You what Jordan?! That's so messed up!" Clary immediately noticed Jace tense in front of her but thinking she just surprised him with his voice she thought nothing of it. She made her way to set down the plates on the table as she questioned them further "Who is it? What's the prize? You do know you'll be breaking this poor girl's heart."

Jace helped her set everything down pulling her into his arms. "Angel, it's their business just let it go alright."

Clary would've been persuaded with Jace's soothing voice but she wasn't going to let an innocent girl be hurt. She's seen her friends go through that, seen their pain and she was going to stop it from happening if she can. "No! I don't approve of this Jordan! This is possibly the worst thing you can do!"

"What's the worst that can happen? You and Jace seem to be doing great at it" Sebastian slurred tipping his beer to them.

She immediately felt Jace tense behind her as she saw everyone else's glare directed to Sebastian with the exception of Magnus who looked as confused as her. Clary laughed slightly out of confusion as she questioned "What do Jace and me have to do with this? We're talking about making bets of making girls fall in love with -." She abruptly stopped as realization struck her. Memories of Jace persuading her to no end, her overhearing them congratulating Jace when they announced they were together, that drunken night of Jace endlessly mumbling _I'm sorry Clary please forgive me_ , and many more suddenly all making sense. Her heart beat faster and her hands started to shake as she turned to face the man in question. "Was I - am I just a bet to you? Is that the reason why you asked me to be yours?" She _knew,_ she could sense it yet a part of her hoped it all to be not true.

Jace opened his mouth to say something, anything but nothing would come out. The lump in his throat made it hard for him to respond. His silence said it all. He knew that, she knew that, everyone in the room knew that. _Just like that Jace Herondale broke her heart in half without even having to say anything_. Her eyes were filled with betrayal and anger as they stared into his. For a second he thought she was going to slap him, or as she was Clary she would most likely punch him instead, but then he noticed she raised her right hand to touch the engagement ring that lay on her left hand. He made a move towards her, to gather her in his arms once more when she immediately stepped back. "Clary it's not - I didn't - I just." He tried to get something out but he couldn't form any coherent thoughts. The only coherent thought he could make was _she's going to leave me_. Everything was quiet as if everyone stopped breathing even the noise of the TV seemed to decrease, then a laugh.

Clary laughed a short sarcastic empty laugh then slowly her mouth curled upwards into a small smile. She slightly shook her head before focusing her eyes on gold once again. Her eyes were no longer filled with betrayal and anger now. They were now filled with heartache and pain. Clary the girl whose eyes he'd always look to see happiness now looked at him with nothing but disappointment. He froze and his heart beat fast as if it will explode soon. Then suddenly it did, his heart exploded as Clary simply walked past him into their bedroom locking the door behind her.

She grabbed her bag and filled it with her phone, wallet, keys, and passport. She didn't care about anything else, clothes or whatever, since she can easily buy a new one. Taking one last look at the room behind her she summoned herself to not break down in tears. She was Clarissa Morgenstern damn it and Morgensterns were not weak. Clary knew Jace was in front of that door and to be honest she'd rather prefer to go out through the back but she wasn't a child no, she faced everything head on. Taking one deep breath, she opened the door only to be faced with a panic stricken pale Jace. His eyes seemed to be filled with tears of sadness but who was he to feel sad? This was his decision and she simply got played along with it. She made her way to the front door ignoring Jace's please behind her.

"Clary please stop! Clary! Angel please just listen to me! It's not like that anymore! Please angel I love you so much! Let's talk about it! Please don't leave me." Jace was sobbing now. He had no idea when the last time he cried was but now he just didn't care at all. All he cared about was making her stay. "I'd give it all back just stay please! Let's talk! Just stay!"

Clary froze right when she unlocked her door. _Give it all back?_ "So you took it? You took the prize even though you knew you'll be hurting me?"

Jace couldn't answer. He couldn't say anything else.

"What was it Jace? What did you win?" She stared at him waiting for his answer and when she knew it wouldn't come she opened her car door. Jace quickly shut it closed angering her even more "You wanted to talk so much Jace then TALK! TELL ME! If you're not going to talk then I'll just be on my way now."

"No please Clary. I - it was, it was the business deal. Sebastian he uh he was trying to make this deal with a European supplier. My grandfather wanted me to make that deal, it was the way I can prove myself to him." Of course it was the grandfather. The grandfather who saw him as nothing, who believed he can never accomplish what his father did. The one, who he greatly tried to impress only to be humiliated and embarrassed. "You just came to the company then and hated me. You were the only girl to not fall for me or even show a slight interest so we made a bet if I can get you to fall in love with me, he'll give me the deal."

"That's all I was worth Jace? Just a damn freaking BUSINESS DEAL! How much did it earn you huh? The European one right? The one that earned your company $500 million dollars? Well damn Jace I'm the daughter of a billionaire, my trust is bigger than that! Couldn't I have at least been worth a billion dollars business deal? Or is that just really how little I mean to you?"

"No clary, love no. You're worth so much more you're priceless. I was just an idiot to not realize that sooner. Please angel don't leave I love you so much I don't think I can live without you." He was on his knees now. Begging her to stay. He was Jace Herondale and Jace Herondale doesn't beg but for this girl he would. He'd do anything for her.

"Stop," she whispered. Clary grabbed his shoulders and lifted him up to stand. She sounded so broken and he did that to her. "You don't know what love is. You were right, your grandfather was right _to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed_ because you certainly destroyed me right now Jace Herondale." It was a low blow she'd admit it but it did its worth. Jace sucked in a breath and paled even more unconsciously staggering back. Getting her chance Clary immediately entered the car locking the door behind as soon as she got in. She ignored his knocking on the window and pleas as she peeled out of the driveway. She couldn't think of a time when he cried and looked so pained but no she wouldn't think of him. He certainly didn't care about what she would feel, he has no right to be hurt. It was all his doing. She could still see him trying to run after her car and for a second she almost stepped on the break but no. _It all started out as a lie._ Taking her eyes off of his silhouette slowly getting smaller in the distance she increased her speed and made her way to the airport not taking a glance back.

Days passed, weeks passed, months passed. Not a single word from her. Jace practically spent his whole week calling her phone until suddenly he was left with a robotic voice explaining how the number was disconnected. He flew to New York going to her house, to her apartment, to her gallery but no she wasn't there. She wasn't even in the state at all. He would've never known if Simon hadn't told him. Apparently she told Izzy she left New York and Izzy told Simon. It was only a vacation to get a break from the world, to get a break from him. He was determined to head back to New York when she came but then the package came. The package filled with every single thing he gave to her. It was filled with jewelry, clothes, and their pictures together. He denied it. She was still shock from it all. She just needs more time but then the mail came. The mail with no return address. The mail with only one thing inside it. The mail that contained the engagement ring he gave her. Upon holding the ring in his palm, all of Jace's hope dissipated and he fell on his knees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I've decided to lengthen the story but it will still be short maybe 5 chapters? Anyways here's the second one hope you guys enjoy it! Please review!**

It was a year now. Jace was barely managing. Clary was his life and ever since she left well, the life in him left as well. He used to be so well at putting up a façade and making people think he's fine, but ever since Clary broke down his walls, he was never the same again. He tried, god knows how many times he's had to take a pause to focus once again to put his calm demeanor back, to show everyone he was fine. Everyone walked on eggshells around him and frankly he couldn't stand it. It just kept reminding him of what happened.

She never came back and he never went back to New York. He lives in an apartment closer to his work and she lives in the hotel their family owned in New York. He couldn't bear to keep living in their house without her and she couldn't bear to go back and pack everything. Nothing was touched or moved. Their clothes stayed in the closet and their pictures were still hung up. A cleaning crew to clean every month and everything stayed neat and clean. However, they don't know that a cleaning crew comes twice every month, one funded by him and the other from her. Deep inside, they both knew they were still hopelessly in love with each other, but none has the courage to face the other.

She isn't as energetic and outgoing as she used to be, she couldn't stand to be happy without Jace in her life. She never paints now. She continued to paint for a while only to continue her contracts with foreign galleries. However, once the contracts terminated she stopped painting altogether. She closed her gallery and said it's due to lack of time, but it's really because she had no inspiration. Jace brought the sunshine in her life with his golden features, literally, and without him her life continued to be an endless dull path.

When the news, of Clary's gallery closing, reached Jace he broke once again. This was Clary they were talking about, the girl who loved to have fun and live life to the fullest, the girl whose life was filled with bright colors. He wanted to fix her, to fix what he broke but he just wasn't sure if he was the answer. He ruined her and he wouldn't be surprised if she turned him away the next time they saw each other.

Izzy tells her about his wellbeing, about his endless drunken nights, stupid fights at bars, and the lost hope to live altogether. The company started to decline and for a moment even her parents wanted to intervene to fix whatever it was between them. Their parents understood and let them solve their problems by themselves, but when it was ruining their lives, they had to interfere. Jace's father, Stephen, took over the company for the mean time since Jace became incompetent to do it. His grandfather of course started to talk about disowning him, and for a time she almost went back to help him. She told Izzy she wants Jace to get better and she passed along the message. Then slowly he tried to pull himself up. He finally stood up to his grandfather, not caring one bit about his acceptance anymore.

It wasn't even about his acceptance of Jace, it was about his acceptance of his mother. Jace's grandfather, Mortmain, didn't approve of Jace's mother, Celine. She wasn't from the social elite class and he saw her as a disgusting trash. She wasn't who he would've chosen for Stephen to marry, but Stephen did nonetheless. Celine passed when he was little due to illness and his father became distant. Mortmain raised him under strict conditions and it wasn't until Jace's teen years that Stephen realized how much he missed in his son's life. Stephen realized how he neglected to give Jace the love and care he deserved. However, it was too late as Mortmain had already tainted him. He finally moved on though. With the help of Stephen, he overcame his self loathe due to Mortmain's influence. Clary was ecstatic to hear this. He may be the reason for Jace's horrible decision to bet on a business deal, but she was happy for him. She knew how much Mortmain intimidated Jace and frankly she would have punched the old man herself.

She heard he's getting better but he's not the same Jace anymore. He's not sarcastic. He doesn't joke around. He doesn't even watch football anymore. They told her he never even looks at a girl and always declines their attempts. Somehow it made her feel better. She still felt important to him. They tell him she hasn't seen any guy either and she still cares for him but he's too hesitant to believe it, he hurt her too much. They tell her he's still hopelessly devoted in love with her and to be honest she still is too. She just didn't know if she was ready. She's forgiven him but was she able to move past the pain?

"Hey Jon sorry I can't make it to the meeting I have to fly to Paris to meet with Hodge."

"You painted?!"

"Uh no I was asked to be an art consultant for this new collection they're receiving."

"Oh alright. Be safe okay call once you land from your flight." She knew everyone wanted to her to paint but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She'd remember all those times Jace fell asleep on the couch beside her as he waited for her to finish, or whenever Jace would suddenly come up behind her and paint her face causing an all out paint war leading to more tiring activities making her forget about painting altogether. Almost every memory of painting was somehow connected to Jace. He was her inspiration to paint and she couldn't focus herself to gain another inspiration.

"Alec sorry I didn't say anything, but I'm in Paris right now. I can't make it. Something went wrong with contract with the European supplier so I have to fix it."

"You could've said something! How were we supposed to know you weren't in the country! You know we always worry about you ever since-"

"Yea I know. Thanks. I'll call you when I'm on my way back. There's a place I wanted to stop by." He knew what Alec was going to say. Everyone's been watching him carefully as if he would break any second. He couldn't blame them, he did become a mess. He still is a mess, just a slightly more organized mess. His life still meant nothing to him if Clary wasn't in it. The contract was already fixed. It was such a minor mistake he felt irritated that he had to travel all the way to Paris, but in the end he couldn't regret it. He was by the gallery Clary co-owned and displayed her paintings in.

He immediately knew which piece belonged to Clary. He's spent more than enough time with her to recognize her painting style. Just being near her work made him feel kind of complete again. It still hurt though, as he browsed through the paintings he could pinpoint the exact moment when everything happened. He saw the change in colors, the change in emotion, the change in the brushstrokes all depicted in the paintings. He hurt her immensely and he could never forgive himself.

"Excuse me sir? My name is Sophie. Did you any help?" She was probably an assistant around here. He can see her gaze at him, knowing she found him attractive but he did not care one bit. No one can compare to his angel.

"I understand this gallery sells pieces to buyers as well. Can I purchase this one?"

"Uh- yes of course. Are you sure? This is the most acclaimed piece of the entire collection. I'm afraid it has a bit of a price to it."

"Money isn't a problem," he simply responded as he handed her a plain black card. He would've bought her whole collection even if it made him poor but he wouldn't want that. He wants her work to be displayed, for the world to see her beautiful creations. It would be a waste to keep something so beautiful hidden from everyone else. So instead he settled for the painting in front of him. It was simple; the joyous colors all swirling intimately together to create an image on intertwined hands, their intertwined hands.

He can remember when she made this. She was on a painter's block that whole month so he took her to a hike overlooking the valley. They sat by the meadow and had a picnic together. She leaned on his chest when he carefully wrapped their arms together with a pair of their intertwined hands lying on a pile of rose petals he's picked. He came home from work the next day to be met with the sight of her asleep on the floor covered in paint right next to the exact painting. What he wouldn't give to get that back.

"Um sir? If I may direct you to another painting just as beautiful?"

"There's no need, this is enough." He couldn't understand why she was so hesitant to sell it. Was there another buyer? Immediately he grew nervous at the thought. He'd be damned before he let someone else have this painting that meant so much in their relationship.

"Uh there's actually another piece she did-"

"I said this is it! Is there a problem with it or do I need to speak with whoever's in charge?!" he snapped.

"N-no sorry sir. I'll be handling your purchase now," Sophie stammered as she hurriedly escaped the room to close the purchase.

Clary made her way in the gallery as she finished with her meeting with Hodge. The collection was beautiful, yes, but some of the pieces didn't match with the theme of the gallery viewing in which they would release it. She gave them advice and judged the pieces with a strict scrutiny of her painter's instinct. Sophie bumped into her as she turned to the hallway on her right, leading to the room in which her pieces were being displayed.

"Oh! I'm sorry Ms. Morgenstern!"

"Sophie how many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Clary. Why are you in such a rush anyway?"

"Oh Ms.- err Clary! This man just purchased your most expensive painting. I know you didn't want it on sale and I tried I really did try to sway his decision but he was adamant that was the piece he wanted."

"Oh I see. Go close the purchase in case he gets mad, but I'll try to speak to him." Clary tried not dwell in her disappointment as she might have to let go of the piece closest to her heart. No, she wasn't going to let it go. This represented their love. She was a billionaire damn it and she would pay double as much as the buyer if she had to.

"He's still in your collection room. I must warn you he's a bit ill tempered and snappish but oh my word he's the most beautiful man I have ever seen. You should ask him if he'll be willing to be your canvas," she snickered as she saw the blushing cheeks on Clary's face.

"Sophie! That's - I - Just do your work," she stammered as Sophie laughed at her.

Clary regained her composure and headed to her collection room to try and persuade the buyer. She walked with great confidence and grace that suddenly all faltered to a stop when she was met with the sight of the man. It was Jace. She couldn't deny that golden head of hair anywhere along with his broad shoulders and the way he held himself. Clary took a step back and hid behind one of the pillars decorating the middle of the room as she watched him admire her paintings. He was really here. She couldn't believe it. The man she's been pining over trying to get the confidence to see once more is now standing just a few feet away.

Jace continued to browse through her paintings when he came upon a dark grey painting. For a second he thought it was misplaced as the colors seemed too dark for Clary's taste but then he froze. It was a girl with wings, an angel. It showed her side profile as she looked down and the rain drenching her. You couldn't know if she was crying or if it was just the rain but judging by the slumped shoulders along with the drooped wings, you'd say she was crying. It looks beautiful. The rain dropped on her, emphasizing the slight deteriorating parts of her wings. It may be black and white but for some reason you can just tell her wings and dress were white, as if trying to illuminate a dark path. He looked to the side inscription and read the title Destroyed Angel. His heart froze and he couldn't breathe. This was her. This was what she felt, what he did to her. Moving his eyes along her arms he could see she was grasping something along her slender fingers. It was the engagement ring. She wasn't wearing it but she was holding it between her fingertips. He staggered back, knocking over a vase of flowers in the process, and leaned against the pillar right behind the painting. He slowly slid down, as if the energy was being slowly sucked from him, He wants to disappear, to be swallowed up in the pain and forget how he hurt her. He was a monster. Jace couldn't deal with the pain and anger in him, he didn't know how. It was anger towards himself for hurting such an amazing person. Slowly he clenched his hands, not caring one bit about the shards of glass and thorn filled rose stems inside his palms. The blood slowly dripped down his arms and he felt the sting, but he didn't care. This pain was nothing compared to what he did to Clary, to his angel.

She saw him stare at her piece. The piece she did right after her heart broke. The piece she poured all her sadness and heartache into. Slowly she made quiet footsteps to make her way towards him when he staggered back and fell over knocking the vase. She froze at the loud sound in the quiet room and faltered in her steps. She didn't know if she should comfort him but upon seeing the blood pooling down his hands she let out a gasp and crouched in front of him immediately grabbing his hand.

"Jace! What are you - stop clenching your fist! Let go you're hurting yourself more!"

"It's okay, don't you see? I hurt you more. Besides I don't care about the pain if it means I'll be seeing you like this in my dreams," he whispered as he slowly raised his eyes to look at her. He sounded completely devastated, probably what she sounded like before.

Clary brushed her palm against his cheek and kissed his forehead. "This isn't a dream Jace. This is real. I'm real. I'm right here so please stop hurting yourself." She started to sob quietly. How did it come to this? They were both hurting without each other.

"No you can't be real. You're always gone by the time I wake. I hurt you too much and pushed you away." Tears were slowly falling from his golden eyes but he didn't even notice. All he focused on was to not wake up to stay with Clary a little longer. He couldn't even remember how he knocked out, maybe it was the blood but that was what he wanted. He wanted the glass to cut so deep to hurt him, maybe even to kill him.

"No no no baby please. I'm right here Jace. Please stop honey you're scaring me. Your blood! Oh my goodness Jace stop please! I'll still be here just please let go of the glass." She was almost shouting hysterically now but she doesn't mind. All she knew was she had to make Jace stop from embedding the chunky rugged piece of glass from embedding it into his palm and wrist.

"You're real? You're really here?" He seemed so amazed. Clary didn't know if it was the blood loss causing him to be out of it or he just really couldn't believe it. With the hand that wasn't filled with blood, he caressed her cheek brushing his thumb against the slowly falling tears on her face. Then, ever so slowly, he leaned forward tentatively brushing his lips against hers. It may have been a year since they've kissed but everything was still there, the sparks, the fireworks, and the passion. As if a spark exploded their kiss grew more languorous and passionate. Jace's hand moved its way to the back of her head gently cupping her neck and gripping her hair pushing her face towards him.

Clary was surprised with the passion and love she felt all in one kiss. She responded with as much aggressiveness Jace was giving. It was if they were pouring all their bottled up emotions into this one kiss. She lost her balance falling on Jace's lap and for a second they separated only to look into each other's eyes. Green looked into gold and gold looked into green, both seeing one thing, passionate deep love and care with an underlying lust. Then all of a sudden as if the distance was too much, their lips met once again doubling the heat from the first one. She moved into a more comfortable position which ended up as her straddling him, not even caring she was wearing a skirt. No one realized they were in public too caught up with each other until all of a sudden a leg came forward kicking Jace in the face with enough pressure to knock him out accompanied with a high pitched "HIYA!"

Clary being in a frozen state couldn't move and almost let Jace fall sideways, before catching his head last minute, avoiding the little pieces of glass. Carefully she grabbed his face and leaned him against her chest, cradling his head and placing a kiss on top of his temple, before looking up at where the leg came from to be met with a Sophie in a karate stance. "SOPHIE! What the heck was that?!" She was irritated. Sophie was a nice girl and Clary knew she isn't normally violent but she just ruined their reunion not to mention knocking him out in the process when he was already bleeding. Suddenly she let out a gasp. Jace was bleeding! How could she have forgotten? With a quick twist of her body she grabbed his wounded hand and cradled it in her lap using her scarf to wrap around it, to prevent more blood loss.

"Sorry! I thought - I didn't - I thought he was hurting you! I told you he was snappish and rude and I saw the blood. I thought maybe he was forcing you against your will!"

"It's alright Sophie. Just please have my car ready by the front and ask security to help me lift him. Also, tell the janitors to clean up in this area and replace the vase. Inform Hodge it was only an accident, nothing serious happened. After that, please contact my doctor to inform him to pay me a visit in my apartment urgently." Sophie was based in the gallery but in all intents and purposes she was more importantly Clary's personal secretary. She knew Sophie could finish all her tasks efficiently and quickly no matter what she demanded.

She looked down at his bruising face and brushed his hair away. He had cut his hair and his curls were only halfway grown. Only then did she notice how much he's changed. There were deep black circles under his eyes and his cheekbones seemed to pop out more. His face seemed to become hollow obviously showing his lost in weight. It's clear he hasn't been taking care of himself. She placed a lingering kiss on her forehead as she whispered "I'm sorry Jace. It's okay. We'll fix it. We'll make it through this love."

Clary was always hesitant to be back with Jace, in fear of him hurting her again. However, seeing all his guilt and misery from hurting her she knew one hundred and one percent that he truly loves her with all his heart. Seeing how much she's affected him by leaving caused a pool of guilt in her stomach. She decided then and there all this pain will end. It was obvious they both love each other and couldn't bear to be without the other. Trust may have to be rebuilt and they may need to start it out slow but it doesn't matter. They will do whatever it takes to fix each other, to be whole again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry for my mistakes I'm still kind of new to this so just point them out to me and I'll work on them! Hope you guys enjoy this one the heartbreak part is over and it'll be a smooth ride from now on ... kinda. Haha please review!**

Jace woke up with a splitting headache trying to adjust his sleep filled eyes to the darkness. He was met with an unrecognizable room, the only light coming from the moon visible in the opened balcony door. The wind picked up, blowing the curtains further in the room and as he made a move to cover himself from the chilly breeze only then did he notice the weight on his chest. Immediately looking down and recognizing the bright red curls of his most beloved girl, he filled up with immense relief. Clary's head lay on his shoulder burying her face in the crook of his neck with both of her hands were cradling his wounded hand on his chest. Her legs were twisted with his and the sheets were pushed to their waist showing Clary's chilled arms from the thin nightgown she was wearing.

He thought everything was a dream but it wasn't. It all really did happen, including the pain searing through his hand. He lifted it to get it in the light to see what was wrong, to be met with blood making its way through the bandage. He knew he had to change and redress his wound but he didn't want to move away from Clary's arms just yet. Seeing as the blood started to drip and not wanting to ruin her sheets he gently removed Clary from him moving her arms and untangling from her legs. She stirred from the movement but immediately settled back as Jace whispered "Shh angel go back to sleep. I'll be right back." He gently kissed her forehead and brushed away the curls on her forehead before making his way to the bathroom. The bathroom was right to the side of the bed and he turned on the light on his way in. He was met with a tray of medical supplies and instructions on the sink, concluding Clary must've called for a doctor. He removed the tape sealing the gauze and tried to hold in a groan of pain. Pale slender fingers suddenly grabbed his hand, as he hissed in pain from trying to unwrap the bandage.

"Here let me help. Why don't you sit and lay your hand here on the sink."

"It's okay. I can do it. You've already done so much." He didn't want to admit it but he was shy. Here was the girl he thought about every single day dressed in a sexy black nightgown that only reached her mid-thighs and he was freaking shy.

"Jace, it's okay. Just let me. Here since you're much taller I'll sit on the sink instead." She hoisted herself up and placed Jace's hand in her lap. The doctor taught her to redress the wound gently, and she put the newly learned skills into action. She could feel Jace's eyes boring into her and the tensed muscles in his arms. Lifting her head slowly she made eye contact with him giving him a small smile.

"Thank you," Jace breathed out. He didn't need a reply in return. The widening of her smile and twinkle in her eye was more than enough for him.

"Here. Good as new." He lifted his hand as he tried not to focus on the uncomfortable feeling of the stitches. Dropping his arm slowly, he grew serious as he turned to face her.

"Clary I'm sorry. I - can you - can we talk? Please?" He couldn't hold it in anymore. This was his chance to apologize for the huge mistake he's done, for being the biggest idiot in the world.

"I understand Jace. It's been a while. I've had time to think it over and it hurt actually it still kind of hurts but I think I get it. I understand why you did what you did and why you hid it. I was so positive I hated you for a while and I was sure I would never go back to you and this time apart has-"

"No please don't. If you're going to say this time apart proved that to you that we shouldn't be together then please don't. I don't think I can take another time of you turning me away again. I understand I hurt you so much. I was an idiot, an asshole, a jerk, the biggest one out there and I made the worst mistake I ever did in my life. I'm so sorry Clary. I'm sorry for hurting you. I just want you to know, none of that ever mattered. The business deal or my grandfather's acceptance I don't care about it all. I just care about you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and you will always be that. You're the most amazing beautiful girl I have ever met." Clary's tears were falling faster and faster now and Jace brushed away her tears. He gently cupped her face and stepped closer to her. The boost of the sink put Clary at the same height as Jace, making it easier for him to rest his forehead on hers.

"You're so beautiful Clary. You're so talented, so kind, so passionate, so humble, and so many more. You're the best woman in the world and no matter what, I love you so much. I've loved you so much, I still do, and I always will. You're it for me. I know I broke your heart and trust me I will spend the rest of my life making that up to you if you'll let me, but I also understand that you may not want me anymore. If you want me to leave just say so and I'll go without another word. If you want me to let you go Clary then I will, if that's what will make you happy I'll do it." It hurt to say the words but he knew he had to do it. He had to accept the possibility that Clary doesn't want him in her life ever again. He kissed her forehead and brushed his lips down her nose and with the slightest pressure he leaned forward ever so slightly to connect their lips together. It only lasted for a few seconds as he stepped back to gaze into her eyes.

"No don't go." She immediately reached out to his waist pulling him back closer to her. How he could think she'd be happy without him, she'd never understand.

"Don't go please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't come back right away I just couldn't. I needed some time. I know I always knew I needed you in my life to be happy I was just too scared to go back in case you didn't want me. I'm sorry for hurting you too Jace. I'm so-"

"No no angel. Shh. You don't have to apologize for anything. I'll always want you. I love more than words can ever describe. I'll love you until I die, and if there's a life after that I'll you then too." He cupped her cheeks as he brushed her tears again before kissing her lips.

Every single kiss they had is always filled with passion but ever since the year apart it seemed to have intensified. Jace moved one of his hands to cup her neck pushing her against him more as she pulled him even more against her. Jace stepped in between Clary's legs as she slid her arms up and tangled her fingers in his curls, his golden curls that she's missed so much. Jace let out a groan into her mouth as she fisted his curls in her fingers, and moved his lips down her neck. Clary craned her neck further giving more access to Jace as she let out a moan, while her hands travelled down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. He raised his head to let her pull his shirt off and for a second he just stared at her, questioning her with his eyes. Clary's nod seemed to trigger everything in double speed as their lips met again in a heated kiss.

He slid his palms over Clary's thighs as Clary moved forward on the sink grinding their centers together leading him to bunch up the hem of her nightgown in his fists as he let out a groan. His hands continued further to meet her lacy panties only to rip it apart in his fists. Her palms brushed over his sculpted chest and hard abs, he may have lost some weight but his body remained beautiful. She scrunched up the hem of the flannel pajama pants along with the black boxer briefs he was wearing and pushed it down as she let out another moan when he kissed his way down her chest. He immediately pulled her nightgown over her head, as he stepped out of his pants and underwear, revealing her perky breasts and he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she still remained. Jace hoisted Clary up and slowly walked out of the bathroom to lay her on the bed as they continued their kiss.

"You're so beautiful angel. I love you so much Clary," he whispered as he stared into the depths of her green eyes.

"I love you too Jace," she breathed as he entered into her molding their bodies into one. They felt complete again once they're connected together.  
The room filled with pants and moans as Jace gripped her hips pushing himself into her. She wrapped her legs around him tighter as her hands gripped and scratched his broad shoulders down his smooth hard arms. Jace lifted his face from her breasts going up to her collarbone and sucking on it before doing the same with her neck. He connected their lips once again as they both climaxed right after the other, letting out their deep breaths into each other's mouths. Jace collapsed on her chest and laid there for a moment as they tried to regain their breathing. He gently rolled over taking her along with him to lay her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She threw her legs and arms over his body as he pulled the sheets up to cover them. Placing one last kiss on her temple he whispered, "Good night Clary, I love you."

Responding with a kiss on his chest she replied with, "I love you Jace, goodnight handsome."

Together the two lovers fell into a blissful sleep as their hearts intertwined completing each other once more.

It was still early morning when Clary woke and for a second she forgot the reason why she woke from her slumber. It was then that Jace's chest heaved with heavy breaths as he let out pained whispers "No clary, please don't leave me, come back please, don't." Her heart broke at the reason for his nightmare and she urgently sat up and cradled his head against her.

"Wake up Jace. I'm right here. I'm not leaving baby," she whispered as she combed her fingers through his hair.

Jace woke with a gasp as Clary's scent filled all around him. It was the same horrific dream he always had to go through.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you," he rasped out. His breath still came in heavy pants and his throat felt dry.

"It's alright. I'm sorry Jace. This is my fault, if maybe I at least-"

"No no angel. You have nothing to apologize for okay? I'm the one doing all the apologizing." He lifted his head and sat up to pull Clary in his lap and wrap his arms around her.

"How about from now on we just stop apologizing okay?" She looked into his golden eyes as he smiled and closed their lips together. They sat there at 3 in the morning in each other's arms completely content until Clary's stomach let out its mating call.

"I suppose we can have an extremely late dinner or an early breakfast right my love?" He tilted his head down towards her to wink at her blushing face. Jace stepped out of the bed to go into the bathroom to gather their clothes. He picked up his boxers and sweatpants and slipped them on. Thinking of Clary, he grabbed her nightgown but as he felt the silky material in his fingers he remembered how sexy and irresistible she looked. Doubting how much restraint he had, he opted for the black shirt he wore and grabbed that instead.

"Oh. Is my nightdress not in there?" Clary looked at him with quizzical eyes as he handed her the shirt.

"It is. I just don't think I can handle seeing you in that again so I gave you my-" he abruptly stopped in his sentence as a thought struck him. It wasn't his shirt but Clary had dressed him in clothes meant for a man. Suddenly he tensed as he thought about the possibility that Clary had been with someone else for her to have his clothes.

"Stop Jace don't go there." She knew by the grimace and thin line of his mouth on his face what he thought. She knew he was thinking about her with another man, about wearing another man's clothes. She pulled on the shirt and stood on her knees on the bed to be on eye level with him. She gently cupped his cheeks with both of her hands and stared into his eyes deeply as she told him, "I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. There wasn't nor will there ever be another man. You're it for me. I had my secretary buy some clothes for you while the doctor checked you out considering your suit was covered in blood.

"Oh. Uhm thanks." He exhaled a breath of relief right before turning serious again when he saw the frown taking over her face. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Just don't do that again okay. You kept holding on to that shard of glass trying to cut it in as deep as you can. You were so focused on hurting yourself Jace, it scared me so much. All the blood started pouring and I-" she broke off with a sob as the lodge in her throat forbid her to keep talking.

"Shh, it's alright now. I'm sorry I wasn't thinking right. I'll take care of myself, especially now that I have you back promise." He kissed her temple before he grabbed her hand and led them out the door only to stop in the middle of the hallway.

"To the left Jace," she giggled at his extremely confused face.

"Right." He took a left as the hallway opened up to a gigantic room with the open living room the left and the open kitchen to the right. The living room was organized with white rectangular couches adorned with assorted bright colors of fluff pillows. A glass coffee table was placed in the middle in front of the mounted TV on the wall. The kitchen was plain white with concrete countertops. Four high chairs were lined up across the island bar enclosing the kitchen from the living room. "This place yours?"

"Yea. I only use it while I'm in Paris though."

"Is your fridge stocked?"

"Yes but it's okay, let's just order something. I don't want you to cook with your hand like that it'll hurt."

"Are you sure? It doesn't hurt as much anymore." That was a total lie. It still hurt immensely but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Yea c'mon I'll call my usual place." She wrapped her arms around one of his arms before pulling him to the couch. She gently pushed him to sit before settling herself on his lap. Jace turned on the TV and browsed for a show while she talked to the 24/7 restaurant that was supposedly really good. He was actually starting to get interested in the mystery show until she started talking.

"I was afraid it wouldn't be like this. It's why I took so long to convince myself to come back. I was scared we wouldn't be the same. I've forgiven you for a while but I had this fear that the bet was the reason why we were so close and I was scared to come back and find out all the spark is gone." She didn't know why she suddenly had all the courage to say this but it was good a time as any other. She looked up at him to be met with love filled golden eyes.

"But I know better now, our love isn't just filled with sparks. It's an endless flame so bright with love and passion. I know that's so cheesy and I'm surprised you're not laughing at me but I just want to say how I feel. I thought we would have to take it slow but being here in your arms right now feels perfect. It's as if we just picked up where we left off and I couldn't be happier."

"Oh Clary, it may be cheesy but you have no idea how much you just filled me. Without you I felt like a piece of me was missing, a never ending void waiting to be filled. Now with you in my arms, I've never felt so complete. If I only knew that was the reason I would've come back for you, but I thought you didn't want anything to do with me anymore."

"That's not true, but the year apart was alright. It was good for us. I missed you terribly and my heart ached without you but it gave me time to think and realize how much I'd do anything for you. You learned to stand without me, even to stand against your grandfather."

"I suppose, but if you think I'm ever letting you go again well you're horribly mistaken."

"Psh! Like I'll let another woman have you. Besides, it'd be too much trouble to find another man and teach them how to deal with me. They'd have to learn all my favorite stuff, my mood swings, my-"

"Well then I guess it's good that'll never happen." He leaned down to kiss her just as the doorbell rang and interrupted their moment.

Jace quickly stood up with the intent to pay for the meal as he said, "Wait let me get my wallet."

"It's okay! They automatically charge my card since I order from them every time I'm here. Just get the utensils from the kitchen please."

She made her way to the door only to open it to a smiling Raphael. Frankly, she could've gone her whole life without ever seeing him again but he lived on the same floor she did. He was always so obvious in showing his attractiveness to her but the guy couldn't take a hint!

"I saw the deliveryman in the lobby and figured I'll bring it up to you instead." He didn't even try to hide it as he moved his eyes up and down her body widening at the sight of her bare legs. The shirt Jace gave her was also a v-neck and his eyes widened even further when he focused it on the deep cut of the shirt on her chest. She didn't have the biggest breasts out there and to be honest with her petite body, they leaned towards the small side but the shirt obviously still let it show more than usual. Immediately feeling self-conscious she crossed her arms over her chest as she outstretched her hand to take the food.

"Oh thanks. I appreciate it." She made a move to close the door but he spoke once again

"Wait did you want company? I'm sure you couldn't finish all that food by yourself." Was he calling her fat? Even if Jace wasn't here she wouldn't share the food with him, besides she could obviously finish it if she was really hungry.

"Uh actually-"

"Hey baby what's taking so long?" Jace made his way towards her and upon seeing the man dressed in a suit by her door it wasn't hard to figure out he wasn't the delivery man.

"Jace! Uh this is Raphael, he lives in the building. Raphael this is Jace, he's my boyfriend." She knew this wouldn't end well and she just hoped Raphael got the hint and left. It wasn't hard as he stepped up next to her protectively putting his arm around her waist to pull her to him. With Jace only wearing a pair of pants with his chest out on display and Clary wearing only an oversized shirt, it wasn't hard to determine what they were doing just a few hours ago.

Raphael seemed to be intimidated with Jace's cold stare as he stammered, "Uh it was great to meet you. I'll be going now. Goodnight Clary."

Clary immediately closed the door before he came back and immediately hugged Jace burying her face into his chest before murmuring, "You have no idea how long I've been trying to get him to leave me alone. Thank you so much for scaring him away."

He was surprised at her reaction thinking she'd be mad for him acting like a caveman so soon but knowing the guy irritated her he couldn't help but feel relieved. "Just couldn't stand the way he looked at you. Only I can do that."

"Oh really now?" she giggled as she set out the food on the coffee table.

"You're mine and I'm yours. Anyone who disagrees can go kiss my ass. It's like breaking words of the law," he stubbornly protested.

"Whoa there tiger. Just eat before the food gets cold." She couldn't help but giggle at him. Here was a 27 year old man who looked like he was having a tantrum all because another guy looked at her.

The two settled on the couch together eating comfortably in each other's arms as they watched whatever show Jace had chosen. It wasn't extravagant or anything and anyone else in their social elite circle would frown upon it but it didn't matter. They didn't care about the money or the luxurious life all they cared about was each other, with each other they'd be happier than anyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So I originally started this story with the intent of it being a short story. Should I just continue with it oneshots of their current life? Tell me what you guys think!**

Jace was startled awake by the shrill ringing of a phone beside him. He opened his eyes slowly only to be met with a darkened room, the only light coming from the phone that woke him up in the first place. Trying to look for a clock and coming up empty he settled on trying to guess the time from the sunlight, but the curtains were all closed not giving the slightest view of the outside world. He outstretched his arm to the bedside table trying to not move Clary, who laid on his chest, one bit. They stayed up until the early hours of morning to due to multiple intense love-makings and he owed it to her to let her rest, not that she'd wake up from a phone call. Clary could sleep like the dead if she was really tired, which she was due to Jace's instigations. Not looking at the caller id thinking the phone belonged to him he answered with a quiet "hello?"

"Hello?"

"Yes? Can I help you?" Only going to sleep an hour or two ago Jace couldn't recognize the voice and was starting to get irritated for being woken up from a peaceful slumber.

"Who are you?"  
"Jace Herondale, who are you?" he responded irritatingly. He was the one woken up and now he was being questioned, he would've punched the guy if he was here.

"Jonathan Mo- wait JACE?!"

"Jonathan?"

"What are you doing with my sister? Why are you answering her phone? Why are you in Paris? Are you two together again?! "

"Jon! For goodness sakes stop shouting so loud through the phone Clary might wake up. We'll call you later to tell you everything."

"What do you mean Clary might wake up? So she's next to you?! It's already noon over there! Why are you guys still sleeping so- JACE HERONDALE YOU ARE A DEAD MAN I-" Jace immediately hung up the phone as Jon's voice grew louder and louder through the phone.

Jace looked down at Clary on his chest, completely succumbed into sleep. They've only been reunited yesterday afternoon and it's too soon for them to be bothered yet. He knew they all wanted them to get back together again, actually they both knew. It wouldn't be hard to tell everyone they've reunited again he was just scared of Jonathan. Jon was very protective of his little sister and didn't try to hide his anger at Jace for hurting her. Jace can actually quite recall the certain visit Jon paid him after Clary left. If he thought about it hard enough he can actually feel all the pain and soreness from Jon's beating. At the time he didn't even care about it. He had hurt her and believed he deserved all the pain, so he just stood there not blocking or throwing a punch in return as Jon punched him again and again. Alec and Simon managed to hold back Jonathan before hurting Jace too much but it didn't matter then, he was already in pain much more than he can handle.

He was broken out of his thoughts as Clary tightened her arms around him and snuggled her head further into the crook of his neck. He froze immediately trying not to jostle her but it was too late as she immediately pulled her head back and opened her eyes. She slowly raised her fingers and brushed them along his jaw and chin. Clearly she didn't know he was awake and looking down at her with confusion. She kept on staring intently at his jaw and chin as she continued to brush her fingers along it. Clary continued to trail her fingers upward his face slowly as she lifted her head to be met with opened eyes.

"Good morning handsome," she greeted him softly immediately overcoming her surprise that he was awake.

"Morning angel may I ask why you were so focused on my jaw?"

"Your stubble's starting to grow."

"Oh yea, I forgot to shave yesterday," he responded as he immediately brushed his hand along his jaw. "Does it bother you?"

Clary looked up at him shyly with a smile she's obviously trying to suppress as she whispered, "Actually I like it. I really really really like it."

"Well how about I don't shave it off until I go back to work for you then?" he laughed.

Clary's playful smile slowly fell off her face as she sat up to face him with a serious expression. "What will happen when we go back?"

"We-" Jace let out a sigh as he got out of bed and picked up his shirt before giving it to her. "I can't focus if your body is out in the open like that, it's too tempting," he groaned out as he sat down on the bed facing her.

"We can do anything you want Clary. I can move to New York or you can move to LA, whichever you prefer. I told you you're it for me and I'd do anything for you. I won't let you go again," he said fiercely.

"I - I think I want to go back to LA with you. It's just I'm helping Jon with the company and I don't want him to be disappointed in me, not to mention my parents."

"Actually Jon might already know. He called and I thought it was my phone so I answered. I told him we'll call him back later, and angel you know your family would never be disappointed in you. Besides, you can help run a company from across the country. You should know that by now with our families' lifestyle and all."

"Do you want me in LA with you? We just got back together again what if you want to take it slow?"

Jace felt his heart stop at the sight before him. She looked so adorable with her wide green eyes as she shyly looked up at him. How could she not know how much he loves her. He would move to New York or anywhere for her as long as they're together.

"Of course I want you in LA with me angel. I wouldn't allow it any other way. I offered to move to New York for you just so I won't have to be apart from you."

"So we're moving back to our house?" She couldn't stop the grin that was slowly making its way to her face.

"Yes Clary, we're moving back. If you want to move back to our house that is, I understand if you want to pick out a new place considering everything that happened."

"No, I don't want a new place. I know our last memory there wasn't the best but we have so much good memories there. I don't want to throw all those good memories away just because of one, besides I told you I've forgiven you. We're over that okay? Don't hold it over yourself." Clary reached her arms out and wrapped them around his waist as she buried her face in his chest. Quite honestly she kind of felt like a cat but it's been so long since she's been in Jace's presence and she'll take full advantage of it.

Jace's phone began to ring right as they both found a comfortable position causing him to groan in annoyance.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Herondale?"

"Yes this is he."

"I'm sorry Mr. Herondale but you'll have to come back to the office again. Your new supplier here in Paris is currently in the meeting room requesting your presence, he wants to make changes to the contract."

"He's there? Right now?"

"Yes sir, but he said he can come back in 2 hours if that will be more preferable for you."

"Alright I'll be there in 2 hours. Make sure all the files are at my desk. Also I want the head of the legal department team listening in to the meeting to see if all the standards are met."

"Sir, our legal department head is not here at the moment."

"And no one bothered to get a temporary replacement? Who is in charge of that?! Never mind, forget that. Make sure everything else is complete."

Jace leaned his head back as he let out a sigh or more likely a groan. It's only been a day since he got his girl back and now work was calling him. He devoted practically every minute of his life to his job these past few months to distract himself from thoughts of Clary and now for once when he finally wants a break from it, he can't get it.  
"What's wrong Jace?" The furrow on his brows and stern line of his mouth let her know he wasn't happy. She lifted her hands to place them on his cheeks as her thumbs smoothed out the furrow on his brows.

"I have to go in the office, there's a problem with the contract with our supplier and he wants to fix it right now."

"Oh, that's not so bad. I'm sure you can fix it quickly. Wait, why is your supplier here in Paris? Wasn't it somewhere else before"

"I … well after you left, I couldn't handle knowing we're still partners with a company that was the reason for me hurting you so much so I cut our deal. That's when my grandfather stepped in and threatened to disown me."

"Oh Jace," she sighed. "You didn't have to do that."

"I'm okay Clary." He placed a kiss on her forehead to emphasize his point.

"Okay, come back here after work?"

"Actually can you go with me please. I just got you back. I don't think I'm ready to let you go just yet."

Clary was immediately touched by Jace's words. His face said it all, the sincere look in his eyes spoke to her. Gently cradling his face in her hands she whispered with sincerity, "I'm not going anywhere anymore Jace."

He gently kissed her tugging her bottom lip in both of his before pulling away and wrapping her tightly in his arms. "Will you go to the office with me?"

"Of course, but we need to get you clothes first because your suit yesterday has blood all over it and I ordered my assistant to get you casual clothes not formal ones."

"Does this mean I get to go on a date with you?" All of a sudden going into the office didn't seem such a bad idea.

"Jace you act as if we've never been on a date before." She smiled at him.

"With a girl as amazing as you, I can go on endless dates with you and not be tired of it at all. So what do you say Clarissa, will you do me the pleasure of going on a date with me?"

"It will be my pleasure."


End file.
